The present invention relates to packages which are made of at least two package parts, which are displaceable relative to each other for the opening and closing of the package and/or for the adjustment of the size of the package to correspond to a required storage space for the contents packed, at least one wall of the first package part being located close to a wall of the second package part, along which it is displaceable. More particularly it relates to a locking means in such packages made of flexible material such as cardboard, paperboard or plastics.
In packages which can be opened and again be closed, it is frequently desired that the package parts can be locked in relation to each other in the closed condition. When a locking of the package parts in relation to each other is desired, packages of the telescopic type, which can be adjusted with respect to their volume, constitute a special case. When there is the question of packing articles of greater or smaller volume and exhibiting different overall dimensions, separate package units made in different sizes and shapes adapted to the form and dimensions of each individual article are usually used. However, in many cases it has turned out to be quite expensive to manufacture a special package for each article size, and therefore the telescopic type of package mentioned above and usually comprising two package parts were designed. The parts are placed in a certain position in relation to each other depending upon the size of the article, the package parts subsequently being held together by means of a shrink film. However, once opened up such packages can not be closed again and locked in their closed condition, which is a disadvantage when a great number of different articles have to be packed.